


Snow Day

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly enjoy a couple of snow days together.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the May 27th prompt -- "It's snowing."

“I don’t think we should be outside, Sherlock,” six-year-old Molly said as she followed her best friend through the unshoveled snow on the sidewalk. _It’s a good thing his feet are bigger than mine_ , she thought as she stepped in his footprints. “Mummy said it’s dangerous.”

Over a foot of snow had fallen overnight. School had been cancelled and the two children had snuck out of their houses and were headed for the park, Sherlock dragging a sled behind him. Every snowdrift seemed to be taller than Molly and she was feeling uneasy.

Sherlock, also six, scoffed, something he picked up from his older brother. “It’s just snow.”

“It’s a lot of snow,” Molly corrected.

“Fine, it’s a lot of snow.” Sherlock stopped then set the sled down for a moment, rubbing his bare hands to warm them.

Molly rolled her eyes, a gesture she picked up from Sherlock, then pulled her spare pair of gloves out of her coat pocket. “Here.”

“I don’t need gloves,” Sherlock insisted, but he took them anyway and put them on. They were black, his favorite color. “Um … thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Molly said, smiling at him happily. She loved doing nice things for people, but especially for Sherlock.

For a moment, Sherlock couldn’t stop looking at her pretty brown eyes then he shook his head to clear it. “C’mon.” He picked up the rope to the sled again and started walking, Molly following him again.

After a few steps, she started to slip on a patch of ice. Sherlock saw and stopped her just before she fell. She beamed at him once she was on solid ground again.

“Sherlock, you saved me! You’re my hero!”

Sherlock blushed. “I’m not a hero.”

She kissed his cheek and he blushed even harder.

_I’m gonna marry him someday._

_I’m gonna marry her someday._

* * *

“Did you not hear the news, Sherlock?” thirty-year-old Molly asked. “The city is shut down because of the blizzard. The mayor wants everyone to stay home.”

Sherlock, also thirty, scoffed. “It’s just two feet, Molly.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not at risk of getting lost in a snowdrift, Mr. Six-Foot-One.”

Sherlock chuckled. “C’mon, Molly. The game is on.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Molly’s foot hit a patch of ice and she slipped. He tried to keep her steady but they both ended up falling into a snowdrift.

She grinned up at Sherlock, who was lying on top of her. “Nice try.”

Sherlock chuckled as he got up then helped her up. “There’s always next time.”

Molly kissed his cheek, a move that never failed to make him blush, even after all these years. “You’re always there to catch me when I fall.”

“It’s only appropriate since you caught me when I fell for you.” He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles, just above her engagement and wedding rings.

She grinned at him. “And I always will.”


End file.
